Her Boy
by Disney United
Summary: "Tonight, he wasn't the boy that would be the ruler of the kingdom. Tonight...he was her boy." Yzma comforts a young Kuzco late one night.


Yzma returned home to Amall, her heart heavy; it almost seemed like it weighed the rest of her down, as she trudged up the steps of the palace.

A tempting offer had been placed before her that night, at a meeting with several of the world's most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses (including, but not limited to Jafar, Madam Mim, Maleficent, Destane, and Dr. Facilier). She had never, in fact, attended a meeting before that night, though she was aware of the organization; she was also quite aware of the darkness and evilness that seemed to permeate the group, that being the reason for her not wanting to get involved. But recently...Yzma felt the way she was treated around the palace was despicable, especially considering the amount of time and effort had been spent on her "job".

Her job was to, in a sense, raise the baby that resided in the kingdom. Raise him to be a great and powerful emperor. It was a frustrating, horrible, and degrading position, for a woman of her stature. She was well-educated and she knew the ins and outs of politics better than she knew the back of her hand. To be put on baby-sitting duty after all of her hard work was an insult of massive proportions.

The group seemed to take an interest in her just as her frustrations were reaching their peak.

They wanted her to join them, that much was apparent. "The rewards will be great," they had promised as well, upon hearing the damning job she currently held. They said that she deserved some sort of reward for her work, for which she whole-heartedly agreed.

However...there was a catch. None of those from the group actually spoke of said catch, but Yzma knew of it all the same.

These sorcerers and sorceresses practiced dark magic, of the likes of which she had never seen before. All of them had more evil in their spirits than the average person, most likely due to prolonged exposure to such evil matter.

Yzma wanted the power they offered...but she didn't want to change. She wanted to have only a touch of evil in her, not the full blown engulfment that shone in the eyes of a couple of the members.

The leader, Destane, for example. His eyes were pure red, including the pupils, and his hair was frayed, burnt, and wild. He looked like some hellish demon that had crawled straight out of Hades's realm. And when he struck the child that was supposedly his apprentice...

Yzma had to stop walking for a second, a bout of pained sickness gnawing at her stomach. She did not want to turn into whatever Destane was.

Eventually Yzma continued her trip to her room, briefly pausing to check her charge. He was fast asleep in his crib, that was in the adjoining room to her own. He cooed slightly in his sleep, somehow managing to shove his entire fist in his mouth. A normal person would have "awwwwed" at the sight, but Yzma only felt disgust. She left the room quickly, as a dangerous burning-hot rage filled her stomach. It wasn't fair that she had to be stuck baby sitting.

She quickly changed into her night robe, falling into her large bed. The propositions of the group wafted through her mind as she drifted off to sleep. However, her sleep was soon disturbed by the crying of a baby; in particular, the baby she was in charge of looking after.

She laid awake for a few moments, her eyes trained on the ceiling. She thought about not getting up briefly, before deciding that taking care of the crying baby was better than the alternative; she absolutely despised it when the Emperor and Empress gave her a "talking to" about raising their son. If they were so upset about it, then why didn't they do it themselves?!

She walked over to the child's room, glaring down at him in his crib. He was wailing, bashing his hands against the sides of the crib, the tiny crown on his head cock-eyed on his head.

She picked up the thrashing child, holding him to her thin chest. "Calm down, will you?" she asked him, as she bounced. His crying calmed a bit, but refused to cease. "Kuzco, come on, it's late..." she sighed.

Kuzco gripped the collar of her robe, making whining sounds. Yzma looked down at him glaring...however, when she looked into his wide watery eyes, her expression softened slightly.

"Little brat..." she muttered, gently stroking his black hair back from his face. The golden crown fell from his head, clanging slightly as it hit the rug below them. Yzma didn't pay it any mind, instead walking away from it to stand by the window that looked out over the kingdom.

She thought about the words of that group once again, before shaking her head. She could never do what they asked of her. She could never hurt Kuzco.

"Tonight," she said, "You aren't the little brat that will some day be ruling this kingdom. You're...my boy..."

**_A/N Awww! I love cute fluffity-fluff-fluff one-shots!_**

**_If there is any story in any animated Disney fandom that you would like me to write, feel free to request at any time!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
